


The mechanisms of a tumbler lock

by anniegirl27



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Forks Washington, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniegirl27/pseuds/anniegirl27
Summary: How the hell did I end up here? Well, weird shit seems to happen to me all the time, so why am I surprised? Well because of all the shitty situations that I have gotten myself into this is by far the worst. My heart is beating frantically in my chest. From anger of course. My palms are sweaty. Only a natural reaction to being trapped in a small storage room with that guy you hate the most in the world. The straining in my pants? That's only because I thought of Jessica's tits earlier. Like three hours earlier, but what the hell, it´s some sort of delayed reaction. Because it´s defiantly not because Edward fucking Cullen is sitting so darn close to me in a small confined space.





	The mechanisms of a tumbler lock

_**Present time….** _

How the hell did I end up here? Well, weird shit seems to happen to me all the time, so why am I surprised? Well because of all the shitty situations that I have gotten myself into this is by far the worst. My heart is beating frantically in my chest. From anger of course. My palms are sweaty. Only a natural reaction to being trapped in a small storage room with that guy you hate the most in the world. The straining in my pants? That's only because I thought of Jessica's tits earlier. Like three hours earlier, but what the hell, it´s some sort of delayed reaction. Because it´s defiantly not because Edward fucking Cullen is sitting so darn close to me in a small confined space. Out of all the people in the world he had to walk into my….closet? Storage room! And it's not even mine! It belongs to fucking Forks High! So what are we doing in here? How the hell did we end up here? Well, I will tell you it started about two days ago. My hatred for Edward started ages ago though, we will get to that..

_**Two days earlier….** _

I´m late. The lockers turn in to blur as I rush down the empty corridors of Forks High. I´m always late. I always arrive at the last minute, when everyone is already sitting at their desks. Making all eyes land on me. I hate that, but somehow I still can't seem to be on time. My backpack slams against my back as I run; thank God I work out otherwise I would show up sweaty and out of breathe every morning. Now my breathing will only be slightly heightened and my temperature will only make my skin faintly flushed. I arrive at the classroom and step in. The teacher is about to start. Mr. Banner pauses and gives me the look he always gives me; a mix between irritated and slightly amused. I walk past him and take my seat at the back of the class next to Eric. Eric gives me a nod. I nod back and reach into my backpack and pull out the textbook.

Mike and Bella sit in front of me. Bella´s long brown hair hangs loosely down her back. Mike is as usual in his school jacket, as if this were some high school movie and he the object of affection. They are holding hands and Mike leans in and whispers something in Bella's ear. She giggles and playfully slaps his arm, before placing a kiss on his cheek. My eye´s involuntary turns to the other side of the classroom. Just to check if he is watching them as well, he´s not. His eyes are fixed on the book in front of him. Rays of light are reflecting in his bronze hair and over his pale skin making it almost sparkle. Just an objective observation. I must work out more because I did after all get sweaty from that run, or is it very hot in here?  
I shift uncomfortably in my chair. He runs his hand through his hair making it messier than usual. He being Edward Cullen. He used to be the love of my life´s boyfriend but not anymore obviously, none of the two that is. That sounded confusing. Edward is no longer Bella´s boyfriend. I guess you got that from her sucking face with Mike. And Bella is no longer the love of my life. To be honest I don´t think she ever were. I turn my eyes back to Bella and Mike. They are now basically eye fucking each other. Seriously have they no shame? What did I ever see in her? I want to look to see if Edward has looked up from his book and noticed what Bella and Mike are doing, but I don´t want to stare at the guy. Because I hate him. I really do, he is an asshole, but never the less it has to suck to have your ex making out with some other guy, not even a week after you broke up. I don´t want to use the skank word but I feel I´m forced to in this case. The teacher is telling us about a new assignment that we are supposed to do in pairs.  
"You will work two and two and the assignment is due next week. I have already decided pairs for you." Mr. Banner looks down on a piece of paper and starts to read out the pairings.

My eyes drift to the window, the rain had started to pour down. Hardly unusual for Forks. I hope that I won't be paired off with Tyler. In which case I will have to do the project on my own. When it comes to school Tyler kind of sucks.

" …Tyler and Eric, Jacob and Edward.."

My attention snaps back to the teacher. What the fuck had he just said? Was I supposed to work with Edward? No way! My head turns and I meet Edwards's intense green eyes.  
He sighs and looks away.

Tyler is leaning over to my bench.  
"Kind of sucks, huh?" Tyler is speaking way too loud.  
"Are you not pleased with your partner Tyler?" The teacher gives Tyler a stern look.  
"No man, Eric is like my bro so that's cool, no I was talking to Jake," Tyler is nodding his head.  
Oh for fuck´s sake, Tyler was as subtle as a sledgehammer. Had he no filter what so ever? For some bizarre reason I feel myself blush. Oh God this was turning out to be my lucky day.  
"Do I have to remind you, Mr. Black, that you are supposed to be able to work with everyone in this class?" The teacher has a smug smile on his face.  
Oh, the sneaky bastard, this was his way of getting back at me for all my tardiness. He damn well knew that Edward and I didn't get along.  
"Yes, Mr. Banner of course I haven´t said anything have I?" I flash a bright smile in Edwards's direction.  
"Very good Mr. Black I have high expectations on yours and Mr. Cullen´s project. You Mr. Black should be really grateful considering you need all the help you can get in this class and Mr. Cullen has a straight A record after all."

Tyler is chewing loudly. God everything he does is loud, why the hell am I friends with him? We are sitting in the cafeteria and I am trying to eat but I don´t feel hungry, which is odd I because I´m always hungry. Eric is talking about some video game but I don´t pay attention. I am too busy not looking in the direction of the other end of the cafeteria, where Edward is sitting with his older brother Emmett. I have failed my task two times already. If I do it again even Tyler might notice, but I doubt it.  
"Sorry man about class, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I was just trying to be supportive I know how you feel about Cullen," Tyler is talking, food still in his mouth, he spits a bit as he talks.  
"Oh it´s okay, I mean he is not even with Bella anymore, I guess that makes it a bit more okay," I say and throw a fast glance in Edward´s direction, a glance doesn't count.  
"Yes that's apparent, "Tyler says and points in Bella´s and Mike´s direction. They are holding hands and fucking feeding each other.  
"She moved on fast," Eric says suddenly seeming interested in the conversation.  
"Yes she sure did," I say and make a face. Whatever did I see in her?  
"Well who can blame her after what I have heard, poor girl," Tyler says and shakes his head.  
"What have you heard?" I ask attempting not to seem too eager.  
"Well.." Tyler pauses and for once keeps his voice low as he continues,"…she told Jessica, in confidence of course.."  
I frown at Tyler´s words, telling something to Jessica in confidence is like writing it in a bathroom stall, everyone in school will find out. I am sure that even Bella is aware of this fact.  
"..that she and Edward broke up because he wouldn't fuck her, and that she had found a picture that he kept under his pillow, a picture he had cut out from the yearbook.." Tyler looks at both me and Eric before he says"..a picture of another boy."  
I am choking on my soda, spitting coke all over the table. Eric is patting my back and Tyler is wiping my spit from his face. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
"Man are you okay?" Tyler's voice is back to its booming state and everybody in the cafeteria turns their attention to our table.  
"Do you need the Heimlich maneuver?" Eric calls.  
I give him a horrified look and try to speak, which is difficult with soda coming out your nose.  
"No man, fuck" I say trying to catch my breath.  
"No worries just some soda," Tyler calls out over the room.  
I hear some girls giggle and I punch Tyler in the arm, hard. Maybe too hard because he whimpers and rubs his arm. I wipe the soda from my face with a napkin and clean up the table as well.  
"So who the fuck was the guy?" I hear Eric ask as I run my hand through my hair trying to compose myself.  
"She wouldn't say, but she said that it was ironic as fuck," Tyler is almost whispering and throwing glances in Bella´s direction.  
"Ironic? What the hell did she mean?" Eric asks.  
"Who the hell knows? But fuck do you guys really think that Cullen wants to take it up the, you know?" Tyler is speaking quite loud again.  
I try to hush him. My thoughts are tumbling around in my head. Is it true? Is Bella making this up? Why would she do that? Who´s the guy in the photo? I bet its Jasper Whitlock.  
He wears awfully tight pants. Not that that has anything to do with anything. Why am I thinking about how Jasper Whitlock´s butt looks in those pants? What that fuck is wrong with me?  
"I bet it's true, I have seen him looking at me in the showers," Eric says.  
Both I and Tyler give him doubtful looks. Even if Cullen was gay why would he be looking at Eric, it was not like he had something to show off? I very much doubted that Edward would be ogling Eric. I mean Edward had allot more to be proud of in that apartment, not that I had looked of course. Well not on purpose anyway.  
"Really?" Tyler asks.  
"Well I am not sure of course it is more of a feeling," Eric says suddenly looking a bit unsure.  
"Maybe Bella is just being a bitch, a lying one at that," I say.

_**One day earlier** _

I am in the hallway by my locker. I am trying to find my English book. I must have forgotten it at home because it doesn't seem to be in here.  
"I guess we should meet and plan the project," a voice says to my right.  
I know who it is before even looking. I didn't hear him coming. Does he have a habit of sneaking up on people? For some bizarre reason, my heartbeat picks up. I turn my head to the right. He is leaning on the locker next to mine. His hands are in his pockets his green eyes gazing steady into mine.  
"I guess we should," I say, my voice sounding a bit shaky.  
Isn't Edward standing a bit close? Hasn't he heard of personal space? I slam my locker shut, maybe putting a bit much strength into it because it makes a loud bang and Edward jumps.  
"Well meet me in the study hall tomorrow at the end of school, "he says running his hand through his hair.  
It ends up all messy like he just gotten up from bed after having a really good time. I suppress an impulse to reach out and smooth it out. Fuck I did not want to touch his hair, I just don't think it is appropriate to be walking around school looking like you just got your brains fucked out, that's all.  
"Sure see you then Cullen," I grunt and leave trying to walk in a normal pace and not run.  
Not that I really want to run but all of a sudden it feels really important to put as much space between me and Cullen as possible.  
Earlier today  
I walk in the direction of the study hall. My feet drag across the ground. It's just a project Jacob I tell myself. By next week everything will be as it always is. Mr. Banner is right I do need Edwards's help. I kind of suck at Chemistry, not as bad as Tyler but none the less I suck. I was in the restroom before giving myself a pep talk. Why I need a pep talk to go to the study hall is beyond me. Why I checked my hairdo fifteen times before I got out is also beyond me. The chatter of the students reaches my ears as I enter the room.  
There are clicks of students scattered around the room. I pretend to scan the area even though I saw where he was sitting right away. He is leaning over a book his head resting on one of his hands. His eyebrows are knit together as if he is thinking really hard. I make my way across the room nodding my head in Jessica´s direction as she raises her hand. She giggles a bit and tosses her hair.  
I feel her eyes following me as I plop down on the chair facing Edward. He looks up from his book.  
"So let´s do this," I say and start to pull out my books.  
"Let´s do what?" Edward says the corner of his mouth twitches.  
"You know, the project," I say pretending like he didn´t just make some kind of joke.  
And not a good one at that, he should be grateful that I am choosing to ignore it. He should really be grateful I am here at all.  
I am starting to feel tired, we have been going through five different chemistry books. My eyelids are heavy. Edwards is animated talking about that we should do some kind of demonstration of the project. I don't really get what we are supposed to do. To be honest I don't really get much of what we have done the last hour and a half.  
"We just need to go over to the chemistry storage room and see if it has all the supplies we need to do this," Edward says and starts to get up from his chair.  
All of a sudden I´m wide awake. I follow Edward out of study hall and down the corridor to the chemistry classroom. The storage room is located at the far end of the classroom and Edward and I make our way over there. Edward pulls the handle down, it's locked. A frown appears in Edward´s perfect face. Perfect? No I mean just face. Well it's not my fault that Edward looks like he could be on the cover of some glossy magazine.  
"I know where Mr. Banner keeps the key," he says and turns almost bumping in to me. I had for some crazy reason placed myself right behind him. I step back and he glides past me, his right hand brushes against my thigh. By accident of course, but still. Edward seemed to have a problem with personal space and so did I it appeared, a problem with his problem that was.  
Edward is dangling a key in front of my face; apparently Mr. Banner keeps it in the top drawer of his desk. Edward inserts it in the lock and wiggles it a bit before the locking mechanism gives in and the door squeaks open. It is one of those locks that snap right back after you let go of the key. My cousin is a locksmith he has told me what they are called but I can't remember. Edward heads into the storage room and starts to go through the shelves. I hover by the door.  
"Oh God don't just stand there Black come and help me," Edward calls and I step in.  
Edward is reaching for something on the top shelf, he stretches and his tee shirt glides up reviling his pale skin. I divert my gaze immediately but unfortunately not before I can get a look at the happy trail on his stomach leading into his jeans.  
"Jake, could you help carry some stuff you think?" Edward calls and I step over to him.  
I have a burner in my hands when my gaze turns to the door; something has made it start to move. It´s a heavy door and it picks up speed from its own weight. I watch as it slams shut. Edward´s head turns to the now shut door.  
"I think we have everything," he says and starts to move towards the door.  
His hands turn the lock and he pushes, nothing happens. Edward puts the things he carried down and starts to wiggle the lock with more force.  
"Fuck I can´t get it to open, can you do it?" he asks stepping away from the door.  
"Sure," I say and step forward.  
I turn the lock hard, I can fell that something is off; it comes to an abrupt stop. I push the handle down and put my weight against the door but the lock won’t budge.

_**Present time** _

We have stopped banging on the door. I don´t know how long we have been in here now because neither I nor Edward has a watch on us, but I guess it is about an hour. Edward is sitting with his back resting against the wall; I am sitting next to him. I guess we should talk or something to pass the time but I really don´t have anything to say. Well, to be correct I can´t think of anything to say. I have started twenty different conversations inside my head but none of the words have come out.  
"So you and Bella broke up," I say, I could have bitten my tongue off because Edward looks pissed.  
Note to self, do not upset someone you are locked in with, haven't I watch enough prison movies to learn that?  
"Oh, you noticed that, did you? Well of course you did, I am surprised that you haven't made a move on her yet," Edward is brushing off some imaginary dust from his pants.  
"Not like there was any time to do that she seems to have found someone new anyway. Why the hell do you care anyway?  
"About what?"  
"If I made a move on her or not?"  
"I don't! Fucking believe me I don´t. But I guess you are only interested when the girl is already taken because it sure didn't stop you from making a move on her when she was with me," Edward is glaring at me.  
I evaluate if I could take him down, I come to conclusion that I could. Take him down in a fight that is. Stupid, stupid brain creating other images. I must have inhaled some toxic potion in here because my brain is totally malfunctioning. Seeding images of me wrestling Edward down and….fade to fucking black.  
"Yes, but I liked her first, I have known her since we were kids and she kind of led me on too, you fucking know that," I shout and stand up.  
Edward stands up too. His lips are pressed together.  
"So the makes it okay? I can't fucking believe you!"  
"Well believe it! From what I have heard Bella was never your type anyway," I scream.  
Oh fuck I didn't just say that. That is one conversation I don´t want to get into, especially not in here. It's probably not true anyway. My heart is beating like a sledgehammer in my chest. Blood is pumping so hard in my veins that it makes a buzzing sound in my ears. Edwards's eyes are wide.  
"So you listen to gossip now too, that's great. So tell me what have you heard?" Edward´s voice is suddenly low and he takes a step towards me. Suddenly I feel afraid, like I have opened Pandora 's Box and now changed my mind.  
"It doesn't fucking matter!" I say and shove Edward.  
"What the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with you Jake? "Edward pushes me back. I had no idea he was so strong because I tumble backward. My back hits the wall, hard.  
Edward´s chest rises and falls with his elevated breathing. His fists are curled up. I am glad the wall is supporting me and I lean back letting my head rest against the concrete surface. We stay like that; I say nothing Edward says nothing. The silence speaks though, it fucking screams. Then Edward starts to move, his fists are still curled up. Oh God, he is going to hit me. I have never been hit before. Sure I have wrestled guys but only for fun. I have never been hit like in the face with a fist. I wonder if it will hurt much. Oh, I bet it will hurt like a motherfucker. Maybe I should try to block it or something but as Edward comes closer I just close my eyes and wait for the impact. And I wait; nothing happens Edward is close to me now I can feel his breath on my face. He is too close to throw a proper punch. He could slap me from this distance but I doubt that Edward will bitch slap me in the face, it´s not his style. I should open my eyes but I don't. Edward's breath comes out in small puffs heating my face. He smells like mint, he must have gum in his mouth.

Then something presses against my mouth. Something soft and a bit wet. Something traces against my lower lip and I open my mouth letting something slip in, a minty flavor spreads on my tongue. He must have spit the gum out I think before I swivel my own tongue into his mouth. Oh fuck I´m kissing Edward fucking Cullen, oh fuck it feels so damn good. My hands go around his back and he presses closer to me. I can feel his erection against my hip. It feels so weird. He must be able to feel me too because I´m so fucking hard it´s not even funny. He breaks the kiss and we both inhale sharply. I open my eyes and look into his. They are heavy with lust and his eyelids flutter slightly. We are still close enough for our bodies to be in contact. I close my eyes again because this feels weird but I don´t move. His hands are on my hips and I can feel him leaning forward and placing small kisses on my neck.  
I open my eyes again and my hands go up to his hair. I can´t resist the impulse to touch it. It's soft and a bit sticky from his hair gel. One of his hands moves from my hip and slowly traces over my jeans, too fucking slowly. I whimper a bit when it reaches its destination and the outline of my cook straining against the fabric. Edward is breathing heavily against my collarbone as he grips me through my jeans. I try not to thrust into his hand; it goes as well as the participants in Biggest loser trying not to eat a cookie, not that fucking well that is.

His lips are back on mine; we kiss wet and a bit sloppy kisses as he undoes the button on my jeans and pulls the zipper down. My hand grips his ass, his heat radiates through the denim. I move my hand higher feeling his soft skin where his tee shirt slides up. He tugs on my jeans and they slide down my thighs. His hand slips under the waistband of my boxers, he grips me gentle. He is hard against my now bare leg; I push my hand down the back of his pants gripping him pulling him against me making him hold me firmer while trusting against my leg. This shit is so fucked up but I can't make myself care.  
Edward breaks our feverish kissing, his eyes looking into mine, but only for a second, his hand comes out of my boxers. I try not to whimper from disappointment. I liked his hand there; I fucking loved his hand there. Then Edward drops on his knees and I forget how to fucking breathe. He pulls my boxers down.  
"I have never," he whispers his voice so low I barely make it out.  
"Well me neither, I mean no one has ever.."I stop talking because Edward is running his tongue over my dick and then he sucks it into his mouth and I don´t think I can remember a single word of the English languish let alone make out a sentence.  
Edward swirls his tongue over my head before taking me deeper. His mouth is warm and wet and my knees bucker but Edward holds me firm to the wall. I think I'm cursing but  
I'm not sure, my thoughts feel foggy. I feel a familiar tightness in my balls.  
"I´m gonna fucking come," I whisper through clenched teeth.

Edward lets me go with a pop and stands up, I guess he has the intention to finish me off with his hand because he reaches for me and I step forward but I have forgotten that my fucking pants are around my ankles. I trip and crashes into Edward making him lose his balance, we end up on the floor, Edward on his back and me on top. I feel totally mortified, like I am some elephant in a china shop. I move to get off him but the friction from my exposed dick on his stomach is too much and I come all over his tee shirt. My face burns and Edward laughs, he fucking laughs. I don´t know what to do so I hide my face in the crook of his neck. Oh he smells so nice. Edward continues to laugh but he puts his arms around me and holds me closer to him. That feels nice. After a while I roll off him, my own tee shirt now damp too from my cum.  
"I´m sorry," I whisper not daring to look at Edward.  
"Don´t be, I haven't laughed like that in ages," he replies his tone teasing.  
"Well I´m glad I could amuse you," I say.  
"You more than amuses me," Edward inhales, "you fucking turn me crazy," he puts his hand on my chest and kisses my cheek.  
My face is burning up even more, but I ignore it and turn, capturing his lips with my own. The kiss turns urgent and my hands are all over Edward. I can feel his erection and suddenly I want to feel his hardness directly against my palm. I unbutton and unzip his jeans my hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers. Oh God I am touching another man's penis. It is warm and throbbing in my palm. For a moment I don´t know what to do, I just hold it. Edward is breathing loudly and I feel my own arousal returning. I look into Edward´s eyes, they are pleading. I guess he wants me to do something more than to hold it in my hand. He sure did something more for me. I begin stroking holding it firmly in my hand. I pull Edward´s jeans and boxers down to get a better grip. Edward is panting and I stroke him like I would have myself even if the angle feels off. I run my thumb over his slit collecting his pre-cum making my movements' slicker. He thrust into my hand and it is the most erotic thing ever. Edward is gasping harder now and I can feel that he is close.  
As I feel Edward coming in my hand his lips against mine, his heavy breathing another sound penetrates my ears, the sound of someone whistling. I know only one person who whistles like that, a creepy whistle like he is a part of some scary movie, Mr. Banner. The whistle comes closer and then to a stop. His muffled voice comes through the door.  
"Why is the key in the lock?"  
It wakes me up from my daze. I wipe my hand on the floor in some futile attempt to get rid of the cum on my hand. Edward is trying to pull his boxers back on and zip up his jeans. I stand up while pulling on my jeans and boxers at the same time. When the key turns in the lock and the door swings open my hands are putting the button in place.  
Edward is still sitting on the floor, his cheeks red and his hair messy but then again it always is. For a second we just stare at each other, we being Mr. Banner, I and Edward. Then Edward jumps up and speaks.  
"Thank God Mr. Banner me and Jake have been stuck here for at least two hours, there is something wrong with the lock," Edward´s voice is surprisingly even.  
I doubt that my own is even working at the time being.  
"What? I called about the lock yesterday it was supposed to be fixed, this must be taken care of immediately," Mr. Banner rushes off towards his desk and starts to make a call.  
He seems surprisingly relieved to have an excuse to get away from asking about why we are in the storage room in the first place. I wonder if he suspects something. Well Edwards fly is still open and both our tee shirts are wrinkled and damp and my cheeks have decided to permanently stay in the color scarlet red. Nah I don´t think he suspects anything…and the pope is pro-abortion.  
We walk out of the chemistry classroom leaving my Banner to his phone call.

The only sound is our steps against the hallway floor. I stop myself from running my hand through my hair, I don't want it to be "something about Jake" so I wipe my hand against my thigh instead. Edward is walking close to me our arms brush against each other, it feels nice.  
"So it´s true then what Bella said?" I say only to make conversation.  
Well I kind of want to know too of course.  
"What has Bella said exactly?" Edward asks his hand capturing mine in one swift move.  
I stiffen at first but then I relax, the school is deserted after all and Edward´s hand feels warm in mine.  
"She said that you had a picture of a boy under your pillow.." I pause feeling myself blush,".. was it Jasper Whitlock?" I don't look at Edward as I say it.  
Edward laughs.  
"Jasper Whitlock? The dude with the tight jeans and that bad perm? Well No," Edward is laughing even harder now.  
"Why? Do you think he´s hot?" he continues.  
"No… I mean he´s okay," I say looking down at my feet.  
"I can give you a clue to who it was, in the picture I mean.."Edward is leaning in close to me," he has dark brown eyes and the hottest body on this side of the Atlantic and he is about to get kissed in the middle of the hallway of Forks High."  
Before I have a chance to reply Edward´s lips are on mine and I lean into the kiss, my hands go up to Edwards's hair because I kind of don´t mind if there is something about Edward, actually there is something about Edward that makes my heart go wild and my cheeks go red and my stomach flutter. If it wasn´t so ridicules I would say that I am in love. …..

_**Epilogue** _

Paul walks up to the brick building his toolbox slams against his thigh as he walks. He is in so fucking much trouble. The sound of his screaming boss still rings in his ears. …

  
_"I fucking told you to go over there yesterday to fix the fucking door, now they call and says that the door isn't fixed and that two students were locked in for several of hours in that storage room. You get your sorry ass over there right away and fix this."_

  
Paul shakes his head as he pushes the double doors and heads down the corridor. He knows where the classroom is he did after all attend Forks High himself, even though he played hooky most of the time. He needs to keep this job. With a deep sigh he enters and makes his way through the benches and over to the jamming lock. He carefully examines it and starts to pull out the tools he needs. He had every intention of going over here last night and fix the lock if he just hadn't been getting his ass kicked so bad in GTA and needed to show his cocky cousin not to mess with the master. …

  
_"Oh fuck, what time is it Jake? I need to get to your fucking school to fix a lock," Paul is hammering on the control as he realizes that there is no way he is going to let his baby cousin beat him at what he does best, stealing cars and killing hookers._  
_"Almost five, I guess you need an excuse to leave while you at least have some dignity left," Jake is laughing and raising his eyebrows mocking Paul._  
_"Oh fuck it, I will get the lock tomorrow night instead. Just remember not to walk into the chemistry storage room and let the door slam shut because you will be locked in the lock is jammed," Paul´s eyes are back on the game._  
_"Yes I will remember not to let the door slam shut okay," Jacob says as he steals a jaguar and hit the gas._

  
Paul gets down on his knees to get a better working position, his left knee hits something wet and sticky that gets soaked up in the fabric of his jeans. Oh fuck probably some potion for chemistry hopefully not salt acid. He reminds himself to go over to his cousin later and maybe make him wash the jeans as punishment for keeping him from doing his job yesterday. Paul is all of a sudden feeling much better and starts to whistle as he works.


End file.
